


Shades of Red

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [62]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Crush at First Sight, F/F, Post-Curse Storybrooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m known for collecting all things red, Sheriff Swan, and that doesn’t stop at my lovers."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Red

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Anastasia/Ruby, red.

“Who’s that over there?”  Ana pointed over Emma’s shoulder to the girl who was wiping down one of the booths in the diner. 

“Oh, that’s Ruby…or, Red in your land, I guess,” Emma said.  Ruby glanced over at the sound of her name and straightened up and waved cheerfully, tugging the frayed edges of her red denim cut-offs over her ass.  “She’s sort of wild, that one.”

Ana made a noise of assent, figuring Sheriff Swan thought her to be some sort of prude, coming from a different land.  But _my,_ the beauty of that girl…and what a perfect name.  A red girl for the former red queen—some habits were not so easily broken, and if Ana had Ruby in her large bed back in Wonderland, she’d have draped the girl in strands of gold and rubies and nothing else.  “I can tell.  Does she have a husband?”

Emma shook her head, her eyebrow raised.  “Why, are you interested?”

Ana shrugged, a coy smiling playing at her lips.  “I’m known for collecting all things red, Sheriff Swan, and that doesn’t stop at my lovers.  Now, if you’ll excuse me.”  Ana walked over the Ruby, head held high, a stance worthy of the Red Queen.


End file.
